Integration of wireless data communications in vehicles is becoming more widespread. Particularly, data from cellular networks may be used by “infotainment” units, e.g., vehicle radio and video units. Moreover, this same data may be used by individual devices, e.g., laptop computers, tablets, and so on.
One issue confronting such widespread wireless data communication is the unauthorized interception of such data, for example, snooping and hacking of data networks. Another issue is the prioritization of data such that important devices do not suffer due to lack of bandwidth to wirelessly deliver data when other devices are also using the wireless resources.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system and method for reducing unauthorized interception of wireless data in vehicle communications systems. In addition, it is desirable to provide a system and method for prioritization of wireless data. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.